


The Definition of Luhan

by MirtaF



Series: Drabbles On Awesomeness of Various Types [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirtaF/pseuds/MirtaF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a shortened definition of Luhan's existence. By me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition of Luhan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mika__mi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika__mi/gifts).



Luhan is a possessive bitch, everybody knows it. He likes to keep his things only his, doesn't like to share. Screw the "sharing is caring" ideology, he never was a big fan of it anyway. His things are his. And all of the things are his things. An owner has to keep an eye on his things, right? Well, then then the fact that he holds his things tenderly, he pats them, he whispers to them and he waits for them at the airports, music shows and interviews - this shouldn't be anything special, really. Luhan just like his things to be only his. Dot.


End file.
